OYAJI
by SelenTetrad
Summary: lagi ga pinter bikin sumarry, hehe *nyengir* ini ubat ultahnya kaito tercintah :D happy reading


**20 juni**

"Oyaji !"

Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat akibat detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak teratur. 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memimpikan itu?', batinnya.

Dia meletakkan punggung tangannya diatas pelipisnya yang penuh dengan keringat, bangun dari tidurnya, duduk disamping kasur dan menenangkan diri. Dia menyalakan lampu yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil air yang berada disana, lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

Dia melirik jam yang menempel ditebok didepannya. Dan jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01:02.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Magic Kaito** **Aoyama Gosho**

 **Family / Friendship / Humor**

 **Kaito X Aoko, Toichi, de el el :D**

 **Rate : K+ *soalnya Kaito kan, Kid :D* Tapi rade nyerempet ke T**

 **OOC (untuk kepentinga cerita), Mungkin humornya akan gagal, hehe *nyengir*, Typo (semoga engga), ini juga fic untuk Chara terkasih Ai yang mungkin sedang merayakan ultahnya di dunia anime, juga selamat tambah tua untuk Aoyama-sensei ^^. Selamat menikmati (!)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaito?" tak ada respon.

"Kaito?" masih tak ada respon.

"KAITO!"

"A-Ada apa?" akhirnya, kaito sadar juga dari lamunannya.

Sedangkan yang dari tadi memanggil Kaito – Aoko, kini sedang memasang wajah kesal.

Kaito yang melihat ekspresi Aoko, ya pastilah merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah salahnya yang tidak mendengar panggilan sahabat terkasihnya (?) itu.

Dengan ekspresi gaya Kaito – poker face – dia mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tidak menampakkan wajah bersalahnya dan tentu saja menyembunyikan alasannya pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun.

"Ehm… Ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah teriak-teriak? Apa kamu kangen aku gangguin pagi-pagi?" kata Kaito tanpa ekspresi bersalah + cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Na-nani?" lah, Aoko marah tuh. Sampe-sampe wajahnya merah gituh.

Atau jangan-jangan merah karena malu ?, dan… *kalian tau lah*

"Aduh" Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat dikepalanya. "Apa salahku?"

Bug.

Satu pukulan keras mendarat lagi. "kau masih belum sadar?" tanya Aoko.

Dan jadilah tumpukan benjol dikepala kaito yang bertempuk seperti eskrim (?).

"Iya iya, aku salah. Memangnya ada apa pagi-pagi begini memanggilku?" tanya Kaito sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau sendiri kenapa melamun pagi-pagi begini? Kukira kau sakit. Aku khawatir tau."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Kaito mendekatan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Aoko sambil memiringkan wajahnya dengan cengiran nakal khasnya.

Sedangkan Aoko, dia menjauhkan kepalanya dan tak dapat disembunyikannya rona merah yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya. "Ka-kau ini." katanya seraya mendorong wajah Kaito menjauh.

Kaito? Kalian pasti tau ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkannya kan? – tawa jahil. Dasar Kaito… * Author geleng-geleng kepala.*

Tidak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dan berapa menit kemudian, seorang guru perempuan memakai rok pendek berwarna hitam selutut dan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, berambu hitam digerai, berhidung mancung, dan kulit seputih salju(?) *serasa putri salju* masuk. Dan… pelajaranpun dimulai.

~(^.^)~

"Oi, Kaito… Kenapa kamu cemberut gitu dari tadi?" tanya Aoko sambil tetap berjalan dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Berjalan? Ya, sekarang Kaito dan Aoko sedang asyik berduaan(?), berjalan bersama menuju kerumah mereka – yang berseblahan.

"Kaito?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Huh…" Aoko menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia berhenti berjalan, dan kaito tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Lagi-lagi dia melamun. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih?" Aoko bingung dengan tingkah Kaito, dia kembali berfikir. Dan alhasil jeng jeng… nol. Aoko tidak menemukan alasan kenapa Kaito melamun dari tadi pagi. Bahkan semua pelajaran tidak ada yang diperhatikannya sama sekali. Menjahilinya pun tidak, padahal jika kaito lagi males, alias bete, dia pasti mengganggu Aoko.

Aneh… itulah kira-kira kesimpulan yang Aoko ambil. Yah, walau memang Kaito selalu aneh sih, tapi hari ini dia anehnya pake banget.

Sadar Aoko tidak mengikutinya. Kaito berhenti dan berbalik. Dia menemukan Aoko yang sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Dia kenpa?" tanya Kaito bingung.

Dia berbalik untuk menyusul Aoko yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Memandang Kaito dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Kaito saat sampai disamping Aoko.

Aoko tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatap wajah Kaito penuh selidik lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya dipelipis Kaito.

Kaito mengernyit, 'Apa maksudnya?' batinnya.

Aoko melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Kaito, "Kau tidak sakit. Tapi ko, kau seperti orang sakit sih?" Tanya Aoko bingung.

"Eh? Emang siapa juga yang sakit? Itu pasti hanya imaginasimu saja!"

"Tapi, dari tadi kau hanya melamun." Katanya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih berdiri mematung.

'jadi, dia memperhatikanku dari tadi?' batin Kaito.

Kaito pun akhirnya ikut berjalan menyusul Aoko yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kamu kenpa sih?" tanya Aoko pada Kaito yang kini berjalan disampingnya.

Kaito lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Lagi pula apa yang harus dikatakannya? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia harus mengatakan bahwa dia melamun karena mimpinya semalam? Karena dia merindukan ayahnya ? Karena bagaimanapun tidak mungkin seorang yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup lagi kecuali dia menjadi mumi. 'Ah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan itu?' batinnya.

'Tuh kan dia ngelamun lagi? Besok kan hari ulang tahunnya, kenapa dia harus sedih begitu sih?' seketika mata Aoko membulat dengan sempurna, lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali menetralkan keterkejutannya. Dia baru ingat, besok kan ultah Kaito yang ke 17. 'Oh ia yah, besok kan hari ulang tahunnya. Aku kasih kado apa yah?'

"Oi Oi. Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?" tanya Kaito yang sedang mengerak-gerakkan tanyannya naik turun didepan wajah Aoko yang terlihat tampak sangak terkejut.

Ekspresi tiba-tiba yang aneh. Kira-kira itulah yang dapat digambarkan untuk seorang Aoko yang kini berdiri mematung.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"A-Apa?" akhirnya sadar juga.

Kaito menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau tadi kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bengong begitu?"

"Ti-tidak." Bohongnya.

Aoko tau, kalau Kaito pasti lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia selalu saja lupa denga ulang tahunnya sendiri, makanya gampang baginya dan yang lainnya untuk memberikan kejutan, secara, Kaito itu selalu pulang malam, pintu rumahnya selalu saja tidak dikunci. Aoko sendiri bingng, apa dia tidak takut kalau ada pencuri atau orang jahat yang masuk rumahnya, kalau ditegurpun, dia hanya akan mengatakan "Tidak mungkin orang jahat akan masuk kerumahku, kan rumahku berseblahan dengan inspektur Nakamori yang tidak bisa menangkap Kid" dan pasti dia nyengir.

'Aku bingung kenapa Kaito sangat menyukai Kid? Apa karena nama mereka yang sama?' Batinnya.

~(^.^)~

"Huh~ Kalau aku harus mendatangkan ayahnya sih yah ga mungkin kan?"

Aoko menggaruk kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bukan karena banyak kutunya atau ketombean, tapi karena dia bingung harus bagaimana.

FLASH BACK ON

Sesampainya didepan rumah masing-masing, Aoko tidak langsung masuk kedalam rumah, tapi dia malah memilih untuk mengikuti Kaito yang masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kaito duduk – tepatnya menjatuhkan diri – di sofa beludru yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk rumahnya. Dia membuka dua kancing teratas baju seragamnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dikepala sofa, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Oyaji~" nadanya begitu sedih.

"Oh… karena itu?"

Ada suara bisikan. Tapi… Kaito menoleh kesamping kanan dan mendapati Aoko yang sedang duduk sambil memasang wajah prihatin.

"Huh, Kau ternyata."

"Eh? Emang kau maunya siapa?"

"Kukira kau makhluk dari dunia lain."

"Ah kau ini, masih saja sempat bercanda."

"Oh~ jadi kau mau punya hubungan yang serius denganku? Gimana yah…" kaito memasang wajah berfikir – so mikir maksudnya, sambil melirik Aoko melalui ujung matanya.

Seketika wajah Aoko jadi merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia menyukai Kaito, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin kan mengatakannya duluan. HDJ namanya. Lagi pula, mana mau Aoko mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Aoko segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dan segera menyangkal. "Ti-tidak"

Kaito tersenyum lemah. 'Aku senang bisa melihatmu tertawa dan merona seperti biasanya. Tapi, apa aku bisa melihat ekspresi itu lebih lama?' Batin Kaito. 'Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi.'

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Aoko kembali malihat Kaito, dan didapatinya tatapan sendu dari sang pujaan hati (?). Sorot mata yang menunjukkan kepedihan yang mendalam, rasa rindu dan berbagai kepedihan didalamnya. Bukankah mata adalah indra yang paling gampang dibohongi namun paling jujur ? Dari matanya tersirat begitu banyak kepedihan. *lah, ko kaito jadi OOC gitu yah?*

"Ka-kaito? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

Kaito kembali meuruskan pandangannya. Senyumnya kini telah hilang, musnah ditelan kesedihan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kaito menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah kearah Aoko dan mengacak-acak rambut Aoko.

Aoko yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mematung. Ini kali pertama seorang Kaito berlaku se-OOC ini. 'Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikirannya?'

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." – Kaito tersenyum, seakan dia akan kehilangan Aoko. *Ingat, seakan yah*

"Eh?" – Aoko. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Aoko pun tertular jadi melankolis.

Kaito menghentikan kegiatannya dari mengaca-acak rambut Aoko lalu menarik kembali tangannya seraya tersenyum singkat.

"Andai saja tidak ada kata pergi atau meninggal di dunia ini, aku pasti akan sangat bersyukur."

Bukannya mengerti, Aoko malah tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kaito. Tapi, mendengar kata "Meninggal", membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri."

"Hahahaha… kau ini, ada-ada saja! Mana mungkin aku mau bunuh diri, sedangkan aku sendiri sudah berjanji akan menemukan siapa pembunuh ayahku. Kalau memang aku sudah menemukannya, barulah aku akan memikirkannya." Kata Kaito seraya tertawa garing.

Kaito berhenti tertawa, lalu memasang wajah serius. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau sendiri yang akan membunuhku?"

Aoko kaget mendengar pernyataan Kaito, mana mungkin dia akan membunuh orang terkasihnya (?). Aoko langsung menyangkal pemikiran Kaito, "Ma-mana mungkin."

Seketika, Kaito langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, berhasil mengerjai Aoko lagi. Ekspresi takut dan terkejut yang membuat wajah sahabat kecil yang merangkap menjadi wanita yang disayanginya itu sangatlah manis menurutnya. Entah apa yang mebuat Kaito begitu suka mengerjai sahabat kecilnya itu. Atau mungkin Kaito… (silahka isi sendiri :D)

"Kau memang tidak akan bisa membunuhku, sebelum gelar _Ahou-mu_ itu musnah, A-HO-KO, kikikikik." Katanya seraya tersenyum jahil, sambil menekankan kata ahoko.

"Kau ini." Aoko kesal dengan perlakuan Kaito. Apa Kaito punya kepribadian ganda? Tiba-tiba melankolis sendiri, menjahili Aoko, lalu menertawai Aoko, dan baru saja dia mengejek Aoko. *author Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.* "Kau selalu saja begitu. Aku baru ingat, orang bodohkan tidak akan sakit, BA-KA-I-TO, wleee…" lanjutnya lalu berlari menjauhi Kaito yang mengejarnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Setelah lama berfikir, akhirnya Aoko mendapat ide juga. "Ah, aku telpon Ibunya saja. Setidaknya, kalau aku tidak bisa mendatangkan ayahnya, aku bisa mendatangi ibunya." Aoko tersenyum –tepatnya tertawa gembira- lalu mulai mencari nama kontak "Ibu mertua(?)." *hahaha… ada-ada aja si Aoko*. Jangan tanyakan pulsa Aoko berapa sampai bisa menelepon Chikage yang jauh disana. Anggap saja pulsa Aoko itu ga bisa habis saking banyaknya, okeh!

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ada juga jawaban dari sang ibu mertua yang jauh disanah. "Hallo~"

"Ha-halo chikage-san~"

"Ada apa? Apa Kaito mengerjain kamu lagi? Atau dia menyatakan cinta padamu? Ah~ dia sepertinya sudah besar sekarang."

"Eh~? Aa.. Bu-bukan karena itu."

"Oh… Kukira kalian memang sudah pacaran, lalu mengabarkanku kalau kalian akan menikah." *ibu dan anak sama saja*

Untung saja Aoko tidak menghubungi Chikage melalui skype, kalau iya kan bisa keliatan wajah Aoko yang kini memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus saking malunya. "Ah~ bu-bukan begitu." Aoko gugup, bahkan untuk berbicara pun susah, saking malunya. Jantungnya berkhianat dan lari ditempat begitu cepat, sehingga membuatnya susah berbicara saking deg-degannya.

"Lalu?"

"Ano… Etto… Em…"

"Tidak usah gugup begitu."

"Chikage-san~"

"Ya~"

"Ano… besok kan hari ulang tahun Kaito, jadi…" belum sempat Aoko meneruskan kalimatnya, Chikage langsung memotongnya.

"Oh… Untuk itu, aku sudah menyiapakan kejutan untuknya."

"Benarkah? Apa Chikage-san akan ke jepang?"

"Hem… bagaimana yah? Kita lihat saja besok."

Tut… tut… tut…

Belum sempat Aoko akan menanyakan sesuatu lagi, Chikage sudah memutuskan panggilan. *bukan habis pulsa yah~ yang lagi kere pulsa mah dirikuh.*

Ako menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, kuharap Chikage-san akan datang dan memberikan kado special itu." katnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala sofa lalu menutup mata.

~(^.^)~

 **21 juni**

Pagi yang mendung dengan mimpi yang indah, begitu sempurna untuk tidur ganteng bagi magician tersayang kita yang tidak sadar bahwa sekarang adalah ulang tahun-nya. Berhubung sekarang hari minggu, jadi sang magician tidur dengan indahnya didalam selimut. Tidak mendengarkan panggilan Aoko sedari tadi berteriak membangunkannya.

"Mattaku~" – Aoko. *Lah itu kan gaya si buttler tamvan – sebastian.*

Kita intip sang magician didalam kamar…

Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya, ujung bibirnya tertekuk tanpa henti menandakan dia sedang mimpi indah. Mimpi apakah gerangan? "Em~ manis sekali~" igaunya sambil tersenyum mesum (?). Manis? Apa? *jangan mikir macem-macem. Rate-nya K kok, kalau M baru harus hati-hati.*

Tapi, kok, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah murung seperti itu? Perlahan peluh keluar dari dahinya, matanya yang terpejam bergerak-gerak gelisah, senyumnya hilang seketika. Badannya ikut bergerak gelisah, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Apakah dia mimpi buruk lagi? Bibirnya bergetar hebat, dan satu kata yang terucap… "Oyaji !" Kaito berteriak seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

Wajahnya begitu ketakutan. Sangat kentara dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil dan kelopak mata yang membulat dengan sempurna, bibir yang bergetar hebat, dan nafas yang memburu bagai sedang berlari dikejar banteng.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa yang barusan itu adalah mimpi. 'Kenapa aku bermipi seperti itu?' batinnya syok.

Perlahan, jantungnya mulai berdetak semakin pelan, nafasnyapun mulai normal, matanya kembali pada bentuk semula, dan bibirnya juga sudak tidak bergetar lagi. Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya, naik ke pelipisnya sampai pada rambutnya, dia mencengkram rambutnya begitu kuat. 'Hanya mimpi.' Batinnya. *makanya jangan bangun kesiangan, kan jadinya mimpi buruk gituh*

~(^.^)~

"Jii-chan, apa mimpi bisa jadi nyata?"

"Kenapa bocchama beranggapan begitu?"

"Sudah dua hari ini aku memimpikan oyaji. Dan keduanya adalah mimpi buruk."

Sebuah seringai samar-samar disungginggingkan oleh Jii – tanpa disadari Kaito. "Terkadang mimpi bisa jadi nyata. Tapi, hanya beberapa mimpi saja yang benar-benar menjadi nyata. Namun, sebagian besar mimpi yang menjadi nyata itu adalah mimpi yang sering terulang."

Seketika Kaito terlihat syok. "Apa itu benar?"

Jii mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jii-chan~ kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Jii menggeleng "Tidak."

Seketika air muka Kato berubah. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak mau mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata. Lagi pula siapa juga yan mau mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata? Tidak ada kan?

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Jii, Kaito memtuskan untuk pulang sebelum pemikirannya tambah kacau.

Kaito keluar dari Blue Parrot – tempat billiar milik Jii. Entah mengapa, perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa berbeda. Entah itu karena suasana yang dingin atau sepi?. Tapi, bukankah setiap malam juga begitu? Atau ada sesuatu? Entahlah.

Semakin lama berjalan, semakin terasa mencekam pula perjalannya menuju rumah. Atau ini adalah akibat dari mimpi buruknya? Tapi, bukan Kaito namanya kalau takut hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

Tidak terasa, akhirnya langkah-langkah cepatnya mengantarkannya sampai didepan rumahnya dengan selamat. Suasana rumah yang sepi, tanpa pencehayaan, hanya secercah cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan dan beberapa lampu dari kendaraan yang berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah kecil dari gorden gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca.

Dengan langkah pasti, Kaito berjalan menuju ke depan pintu rumahnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan…

Didalam kegelapan malam, sosok yang sangat dirindukan Kaito muncul begitu saja didepannya dengan pencahayaan seadanya – lilin, yang ssedang dipegang oleh sang ayah.

"O-oyaji?" tanya Kaito tak percaya.

Namun, sang ayah hanya tersenyum simpul. Dan…

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, menampakkan seluruh penghuni yang kini berkumpul didalam rumah yang tadinya terlihat begitu gelap seraya mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun Kaito~"

Dan terjadilah peristiwa kangen-kangenan yang meriah.

..

End

..

Ada yang mau protes? Gantung ga sih? Yosh, gomen baru bisa di update, soalnya akang moli-nya sakit kemaren-kmaren jadi ajah, hehe.

Yang mau protes, silahkan protes dirikuh di ripiuw. Kalo bisa sih ngasih saran dan komentar :D *maunya*.


End file.
